1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a label for use with a container containing a consumable product, namely, food or drink for a pet. Specifically, the invention is a label in a first configuration disposed along a container in a removable fashion that is configurable to a leak-proof receptacle in a second configuration, non-limiting examples including a cup or a bowl, capable of holding the consumable product dispensed from the container into the receptacle. The label is multiply transformable between the two configurations.
2. Background
The embodiments described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,390,633 entitled Reconfigurable Label Assembly and Container include a label removably securable to a container. The label is configurable between label and receptacle forms. The securing means between label and container may further include an adhesive. After the label is removed from the container, the adhesive may remain along the label and/or container. In some applications, the exposed adhesive may attract dirt and debris or create a nuisance whereby label and/or container adhere(s) to objects that contact the adhesive. Therefore, it would be advantageous to include another means for removably securing a dual-purpose label to a container while preserving reattachment functionality.
In one example, a means other than an adhesive many be advantageous as the primary means for securing and/or re-securing a dual-function label to a container.
In another example, a means other than adhesive may be advantageous as a secondary or optional means for securing and/or re-securing a dual-function label to a container. In the latter applications, the secondary/optional means may be used with or complement an adhesive means for attaching a label to a container.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly including a non-adhesive means for attaching and reattaching a label to a container wherein the label in a first configuration is transformable to a receptacle in a second configuration.